


Two Is Better Than One

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Winter Kink Meme [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU Character, Face-Sitting, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome, Winter Kink Meme, blowjob, double teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Winter Kink Meme. In "The Time of Our Lives", Castle brings back AU!Beckett with him and she and Kate decide to have a little fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When he comes back to his world in 'The Time Of Our Lives', he brings AU!Beckett with him. Soon as they get back to the loft, Castle finds his wildest fantasy coming true...double-teamed by two Becketts.

“Fuck,” Castle moaned as he glanced down at the scene in front of him. He currently had two Becketts kneeling on the floor, both eagerly running their tongues over his hard cock. Shit, this was the stuff dreams were made of. And boy, did he really hope he wasn’t actually dreaming.

After he’d returned from his little adventure in that alternate universe, Castle had discovered that he’d somehow managed to bring Captain Beckett back with him. To say that his fiancée, Kate, had been shocked would be an understatement.

The three of them had quickly driven back to his loft in order to hide the other Beckett, but things had sort of escalated from there. How, he had no recollection. They were double teaming him and, God, he just did _not_ want this to be a dream.

Looking at the two heads bobbing and moving around his erection, it was nearly impossible for him to tell them apart. Both were naked, but he couldn’t see which one had a bullet scar in the middle of their chest. Finally, one of them met his eyes and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. That one: that one was definitely Captain Beckett.

No matter how adventurous they got in bed, no matter what they did, Kate would always have love in her gaze. They could be role playing or dipping into a little BDSM, but she could never completely erase the love from her eyes. The Beckett sucking his cock down her throat, however, had zero traces of love; it was one hundred percent lust.

Kate placed a hand on the back of Beckett’s head, tangling her fingers in the luscious locks. Gently, she pushed on her head, saying, “He likes to be buried deep in your throat; feeling you swallow around him turns him on to no end.”

Breathing deeply through her nose, which was practically touching Castle’s lower abdomen, Beckett took Kate’s advice and swallowed with him in her mouth. She was rewarded with a loud groan and a tiny thrust of his hips as he lost part of his control and restraint. Pulling back to flick her tongue over his swollen head, she allowed Kate to ease her lips back around his length and guide her movements.

 _Holy shit, this can’t be happening right now,_ Castle thought in disbelief as he watched his fiancée aid another version of herself in giving him a blowjob. She released Beckett’s hair and leaned down farther between his legs, forcing him to widen his stance slightly. When she ran her tongue over his balls, he figured that he had died and gone to heaven. Beckett continued her bob her head back and forth, the wet cavern of her mouth enveloping him deliciously each time.

He was dangerously close to the edge and he _really_ didn’t want this to be over before it had even had a chance to begin. Putting his hands on Beckett’s shoulders, he carefully stepped away from the two. “As much as I was enjoying that,” he said, “We definitely don’t want this to end too quickly, now do we?”

Both women stood from their kneeling position and Kate instructed him to lie down on the bed, a command that he hastily obeyed. It was scary how Beckett and her exchanged a look and were instantly able to tell what the other was thinking. Advancing on him, Beckett crawled up the bed until her legs bracketed his head. Castle licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come (no pun intended, of course).

Her back arched violently and one of her hands locked in his hair at the first swipe of his tongue through her. It had been so long since the Captain had been intimate with anyone, her work nearly consuming every ounce of free time she had. There just hadn’t been time for anyone and even random one night stands picked up at the bars were impossible to have anymore. So her reaction to Castle eating her out was quite understandable. And damn if this man wasn’t really good at this either.

Kate sat back and observed the love of her life getting his face ridden by (technically) another woman. The sight should make her jealous and bring out all those possessive feelings that arise whenever random women try to drape themselves all over him at public events, but it was actually turning her on even more. She guessed it helped that the woman on top of him was just a different version of her and it made it seem like she was having an out of body experience and watching herself and her fiancé. This was just so bizarre. And really, really hot.

He could sense when Kate had climbed up beside him and reached out a hand, immediately palming her breast and tugging on her nipple. She moaned lightly as he continued his ministrations, ever grateful for his ability to take multi-tasking to the next level. His hand trailed down her stomach and dove between her thighs while she adjusted her position so that he wouldn’t cramp his wrist.

His tongue flicked over Beckett’s clit at the same time he pushed two fingers into Kate’s soaking wet heat, her velvet walls clamping down around the digits. He was unsure of how long he remained like this, his wrist pumping, his lips sucking, but eventually Kate moved away.

Confusion settled over him when Beckett lifted up and away as well. What was going on? He finally understood when Kate straddled his cock and Beckett turned around to face her, once again lowering her center down onto his face. Just as Kate lined him up with her entrance and sank down onto him, he yanked Beckett even closer to him, his tongue plunging inside her.

Kate tossed her head back and rode him with abandon, every now and then letting loose a curse word or a groan. She squeezed her muscles around him which caused him to moan, the vibrations going straight to Beckett’s core.

Falling forward, the Captain caught herself, her palms resting against Castle’s heaving chest. Watching the writer’s cock disappear inside Kate every time she rocked her hips was something she was totally unprepared for. It was such an erotic sight, one that sent another gush of wetness flooding out of her and coating Castle’s mouth.

“I’m so close,” Beckett heard herself saying.

“I think we all are,” Kate panted.

Castle’s only response was to bring a hand up to tease Beckett’s nipples as the other moved south, furiously rubbing her clit while he jerked his hips up into Kate’s. The reaction was immediate. And certainly not what he had expected.

Beckett came around his tongue, with a scream of ecstasy. Kate pitched forward, the breathy little moans that he loved to hear coming out of her over and over again and sending him spurting inside of her. Suddenly, one of her hands shot out and grabbed Beckett by the back of her neck, pulling her forward until their lips collided in a messy, frantic kiss.

Castle was unable to see the actual kiss, but instantly knew from the angle of their bodies and how close their heads were that their mouths were dancing sensuously against one another’s. He hated not seeing such an extremely arousing sight, but he had his cock ridden by his fiancée while an alternate reality version of her rode his face…who was he to complain?

The two women broke apart and flopped down onto the bed on either side of him, Kate instinctively draping herself over his side and curling into him. Beckett, however, remained on her half of the bed, allowing the couple to have their cuddling time. None of them even realized when they all drifted off to sleep.

Castle and Kate woke up the next morning to find the Beckett missing. They searched for her all day, but eventually concluded that she must’ve somehow been transported back to her own reality.

As they climbed into bed that night, Castle said, “I hope she can find happiness and a love like ours one day.”

Kate smiled as she snuggled up against him. “You’re such a romantic. But I hope so too.”


End file.
